Exodus
by Salvador
Summary: This is an epilogue, taking place after the movie--so don't read 'til you've seen the film.
1. Chapter 1

Cloverfield: Exodus 

**Warning: This fanfic is the sole creation of this author. "Cloverfield" is copyrighted by screenwriter Drew Goddard and the companies Paramount Pictures and Bad Robot.**

Clouds of smoke filled the air. Rockets lit the sky at swift speed. Massive chunks of earth fly around. The beast's presence enveloped in the smoky atmosphere. It exhaled a massive roar.

Amid the rubble and dirt, something moved. "Rob." Beth felt tightness around her body. With her free left hand, she grabbed Rob's arm. It wrapped around her back. She whispered his name. She felt something moist between her body and his. It was blood.

"Oh God."

She saw a steel pipe poking out of Rob's chest. Blood soaked his shirt and stained her top. Sobbing at the sight, she looked at his face, now devoid of life. It was a face from a man she loved. Behind her, the beast's constant roaring as ammunition fired at it. "Thanks for coming back." Beth leaned over to Rob's face and kissed him. She managed getting on her feet, despite the pain throbbing her right leg.

She quickly left the scene. Out of nowhere, the creature's appendage fell flat in front of her. She muffled her scream and hopped over it. The ground shook. Beth continued running, afraid to look behind. It let out a huge gust of air, blowing Beth to the ground. She screamed. Her body stopped at the back of a bench. A hand brushed Beth's shoulder.

"Alive, ma'am?" asked a man in a Southern drawl.

Beth muttered. The man picked her up.

"I think I can..."

"Follow me, ma'am." They ran. He noticed her hopping. "Can you make it?"

"G-got no choi-oice. Where are we going?"

"Trust me."

The ground shook again. The duo attempted to maintain their balance. The chaotic scene continued behind them. From a distance, they are spotted by two males and a female. They sped toward them. Beth noticed one of them, a young Caucasian male with blonde hair.

"Jason?"

Next to Jason, a short, chubby woman with short black hair and a tall, Black male with a shaved head and glasses.

"Come on!" shouted Jason.

The monster rose off the decimated ground. Hatchlings from it crawled about, jumping around.

"Oh my God!" screamed the chubby woman.

"Don't look back!" said Jason. "Run like hell!"

Everyone sped the scene. Pieces of earth fly around, as does the carcasses of the hatchlings. Some of its body parts fall in front of the survivors.

"See that," shouted the bald man. A building.

"What's that?" said the Southerner.

"Whatever it is, better than out here!"

Beth wondered if it was safe. Jason told them they had no choice.

The bald man was the first to arrive at the entrance. He turned the knob. Locked.

"Dammit!" He kicked the door. No budge. He kicked it again. Nothing. Jason helped him. They kicked and kicked and kicked. It opened and they all entered. Inside, Jason and the bald man held the door tightly as the other gathered things to barricade the passage. A bookcase. A file cabinet. A drink machine. It was secured. Secured for right now.

"Safe enough for us?" asked the bald man.

"Safe so far," replied Jason. He went over to Beth, sitting on the couch.

"You're bleeding."

"It's not mine's. Not some of it."

"So, um, didja you see Rob?"

Tears watered her eyes. "If it weren't for him, I would've been dead."

"Guess he's--"

"I'm so sorry." She wrapped him in her arms. "It's my fault."

"It's not. He loved you."

"I wish I was with him."

The Southerner approached them. "Don't mean to interrupt, but we gotta do somethin' before that mutha gets us."

Jason sniffled. "Sure."

"Any ideas?" asked the chubby femme.

"Run 'til we find help."

"What kinda help we gon get?" the bald man responded. "The Red Cross? FEMA?"

"If all of us are here, there's bound to be help," shouted Beth. "We gotta get the hell outta here before we're nuked."

Everyone looked around. Jason opened a locker. Inside, a fire extinguisher. He told them to sift through everything for weapons.

Each of them did. Beth clutched an axe. The chubby woman, a metal pipe. The Southerner, a wooden baseball bat. The bald man, a hammer.

"What is this, Home Depot?" said the Southerner.

"It's all we got." Jason went to a window. Beth grabbed his arm. He assured her it would be okay. He held onto the extinguisher with one hand, the other reached for the curtain. He opened it, revealing a smoky ground of what was once a field of green. A field full of life.

"Coast's clear, I suppose." He opened the window and peeked around. "Come on, guys."

"I can't," the chubby gal retreated to the couch.

Beth told her she had no choice. "Stay and die."

"I rather take my chances. Tired of running."

The Southerner came over to the chubby girl. "Back where I came from, I could tie a bull in seconds. Don't make me--"

The monster roared.

Jason told them to hurry. Beth and the bald guy followed him. The Southerner lifted the chubby girl, carrying her on his back. She cried, "I don't wanna--"

"Lis'n here, girl. Quit cryin a river and git it togetha! We're gonna make it!"

The band of five ran away amid all the destruction. All they did was run forward, not curious in looking behind. They knew what they would see. Something that they wouldn't imagined, much less think about. They were all concerned with leaving hell for safe passage.

As if by chance, they spotted a yacht in the water. A sign of relief.

"Thank God," said the chubby girl. They ran quickly to the craft, all except the Southerner and his carry-on passenger. "Girl, you have to walk on yer feet. I'm beat."

"Sorry." He kneeled. She got off his back. "Didn't mean to..." She screamed. All looked behind. The hatchlings were coming.

"Let's roll!"

Everyone ran, even the chubby girl. The Southerner felt a cramp in his leg. He hopped. The chubby girl witnessed his ailment. "My turn, bud." She grabbed his waist and elevated him. Beth, Jason, and the bald guy reached the yacht. The chubby girl helped her confidant in. She felt a sharp pain in her back. A hatchling clutched onto her. The bald guy and the Southerner flung their weapons at it. No use. It kept its grip.

Beth screamed, "You can't help her." The bald guy retreated. The Southerner continued attacking it.

"Dammit, man!" shouted the bald guy.

"Get away from her!" shouted Jason.

The Southerner leaped off the yacht and collapsed on top of the chubby girl. His weight rocked the yacht.

"For God's sake, go without us!"

"You crazy--"

"Save yourself! God'll take care of us."

Jason went to the controls and started the engine. He steered the craft away from the carnage. As soon as they left the shore, all they could see was a bunch of hatchlings surrounding two bodies.

This wasn't what they imagined. No one could've imagined it. Anything was possible. A viral outbreak. Another terrorist attack. Anything, but not this. Before this, Jason would've get his life on track, perhaps marrying Lily. She's gone now, as is Rob and all he knew and loved about the city. Beth had no one, but Rob. She savored the great times they had. The trip to Coney Island stood out the most. That was a good day. After today, there might not be better days, but they have something to look forward to. Something beyond the new normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Refuge [Note: Paul is the bald guy from the earlier chapter.

The three survivors were relieved to be departing from danger. They hoped they could reach safe passage. They hoped the world outside NYC was in much better shape. 

Jason stood in front of the boat's controls. Beth and Paul sat in the rear. She noticed a gash on Paul's arm. It oozed crimson and whitish bubbles. 

"What's that?"

Paul glanced at it. "I dunno. Must've scratched myself on something. Sure stings like a mother, I'll tell ya that!" He got up and headed inside the craft. 

Beth looked at the skyline. Nothing but clouds of smoke and bursts of fire. Nothing much to look at. She went to the front deck. 

"Whaddya think everyone will think?" she asked. 

"They won't even know what to think." He glanced back at the site of total destruction. "They'll say it's Hell risen from above."

Jason asked where Paul was. Beth said he was inside. She mentioned the gash on his arm. "Guess he's finding some first aid kit."

A loud thud came from below them. 

"Paul?"

No answer. 

Jason called out Paul again. No response. He instructed her to take control of the steering so he could see what's going on with Paul. She kept her hands on the wheel. 

Violent thuds erupted. Jason hurried downstairs. Beth kept calm, yet curious, even afraid of what may be happening. 

Jason descended down the steps and saw Paul lying on the floor. His body was shaking. He was foaming at the mouth as every orifice dripped blood. The gash on his arm oozed copious amounts of pus. 

"What's going on?" shouted Beth.

"Something wrong with Paul."

Jason pulled a tablecloth off a table and wiped the sweat off of Paul. Thinking Paul was epiletic, Jason grabbed a wooden stick and was about to insert it between Paul's mouth. He turned away from Jason and spewed blood and foamy saliva. 

"Shit!"

Beth came down. "Not again!" She told Jason to come back up. 

"What?"

"You can't help him! Those things bit him!" Paul's stomach started expanding, stretching out his shirt. 

She grabbed his arm, pulling him away. They ran back outside. 

POP! Red, meaty blobs flew into the air. 

"What the hell was that!"

Beth took in some air, attempting to keep calm. "That's what happens when they bite you." She explained to him that he saw Marlena become sick after she was bitten. 

They returned to the wheel. 

"What'll we do?" she asked.

"We keep going 'til we reach land. Somewhere safe and secure."

"I like that."

"I do too."

--End-- 


End file.
